eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter
The Panda Race Nothing is stronger than a body coursing with the vital energy of chi. Find peace. From there, develop your strength. And you will have life. In the remote monasteries of their homeland, the pandas learn to sense and harness their life force – chi. Once they have learned how to control it, they leave the confines of the monastery and set out to roam the world. On their journey, the panda monks seek the wisdom and experience required to maintain ever greater control over their chi and – when necessary – to use it in combat; because although the peaceful pandas never start a conflict, they carefully observe as events unfold around them and are always prepared to charge blazing into battle should the delicate balance of nature ever be disturbed… The monk class In the monasteries and temples of their homeland, the pandas dedicate themselves to studying the flow of chi. As monks, they learn to channel the power of this life force – and to utilize it in combat, both short-range and from a distance… Short-range combat The panda monks form the fearless core of every army! Their corpulent bodies adeptly penetrate the opponent’s front. They command respect in close combat, even from their sworn enemies. Long-range combat As sedate and tranquil as the monks outwardly appear, the chi flowing through their body and spirit is full of vitality and power. It is precisely this effervescent force which the monks convert into mighty fire power. They use it as a weapon in long-range combat, either picking off targets with precisely launched fireballs or inflicting massive area-of-effect damage with torrid flames… Protection and strengthening The power of chi is seemingly inexhaustible. Its positive effects can even be felt by the allies of the monks. Panda monks revitalize themselves and their comrades-in-arms with protection and strengthening magic. Specialization and skills The monks exert incredible control over their physical bodies and possess an immense power of spirit, and these attributes increase with every battle. The moral: train hard, fight harder – and develop stronger skills. At level 15, every panda monk reaches a turning point and must decide whether to pursue the acquisition of spiritual power or to focus on increasing physical strength. The panda monk visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. It is often a difficult decision for a panda to make – to gradually learn how to harden the physical body or how to better utilize the powers of the spirit in battle? Embarking down the chosen path, monks study diligently, building skill upon skill until level 40, at which point they become a master to train even more intently, perhaps one day fulfilling the prophesy of ELIGIUM… The legend of the Pandas Excerpt from the Codex of Galgaron – written by Ruan Sanvor the Younger: “''Little is known about the origins of the panda race. Neither the chronicles of the panda scholars, nor any of the records of the other races illuminate the mysterious beginnings of this powerful race. The earliest mention of the pandas is found in an epic of the noble viridi race, which describes them as a young, peaceful race given to joyful revelry.''” The first written records of the pandas themselves date back to the 3rd century, the time of the honored sage, Trong Jolek. He brought the written word and, more importantly, the art of chi kung to the secluded homeland of the pandas, ushering in a new epoch… Over centuries, the pandas have perfected the art of chi kung. They have built monasteries dedicated to the practice, where to this day the panda monks continue to learn how to channel and control their life force, their chi. When they are ready, they leave the monastery in order to gain experience in the outside world and, eventually, return as a master. This change in the pandas did not go unnoticed by the other races of Galgaron. They were suspicious at first, but soon recognized that their training in chi made the pandas even more peaceable and trustworthy than before – because those strong in body and spirit seek peace, not war. In the 8th century, when the humans came to Galgaron in search of a new homeland, it was the wandering panda monks who helped them. They showed their new countrymen the best campsites, introduced them to the other races and integrated them into Galgaron society. What ensued was a long era of peace and prosperity for all the races of Galgaron, but, of course, all good things must come to an end. Differing views among the Humans have sparked a blaze which now threatens to engulf all of Galgaron… 8 D {I} Source *http://www.eligium.com/en/panda Category:Class Category:A-Z